Yearning for Yullen
by Tyki075
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the fabulous pairing of YULLEN. Each story to a randomly generated word (that I did sort through, to be honest). Words/ideas MORE than welcome (encouraged even)! Yullen... Obviously.
1. Guard

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT D. GRAY-MAN. IT'S SAD, I KNOW.**

 **Tyki075: Hello people! How's life? So, I got all these words from a random word generator. All of them. I literally came up with none of them.**

 **Allen: Yay! Maybe we have a chance!**

 **Tyki075: Of course, I chose the ones I wanted to write a story to.**

 **Allen: Fuck life.**

 **Tyki075:** ** _And if any of you guys want to submit a word and a story idea you want to go along with that word, then I'll write it for ya._**

 **Allen: -_- Great, you're getting them in on my pain as well.**

 **Tyki075: Don't worry Alley-chan, there's nothing too bad… yet. I have already written three one-shots and they aren't THAT bad. Though I can't promise anything about the other ones. Actually, I already have some pretty angsty ideas for some of the words I have written down.**

 **Allen: Yaaaay.**

 **Tyki075: You can shut up, I have readers to talk to!**

 **Allen: *scoffs* Yeah right, like you actually have anything to say.**

 **Tyki075: … Fair point. Other than the whole** **SUBMIT WORDS AND IDEAS** **thing, I don't really have anything other than these won't be the longest things in the world, so just to warn you. That's really it! I hope you like it! Let us set forth!**

Guard:

Allen had never had someone who was willing to step into the line of fire for him, no one who would stand in front of him. He never had anyone who would protect his life at the cost of their own.

Even now, when he's at the Order, he knows that no one will risk their lives like that. Lenalee has her brother to return to and Lavi is a Bookman. But Allen doesn't blame them. How could he? They have something to live for.

Because of this, Allen was more than shocked when Kanda protected him. They were locked in battle with a group of Level 3s and Allen let his guard down. He had turned around just in time to see the attack coming right at him, but he didn't have enough time to move, so he closed his eyes and prepared for the pain.

Allen slowly opened his eyes, however, when nothing came. He was shocked to see Kanda; Mugen raised, in front of him, his body tense and straining against the force of the attack.

"K-Kanda?" Allen stuttered.

"Baka Moyashi! Watch your back! I won't protect you next time!" Kanda yelled, shoving the Level 3 away before slicing it in half.

Allen smiled slightly, then nodded and jumped into battle.

 **(Since I am not in the mood to write a battle scene- laziness!- Imma just gonna insert a little time skip!)**

Allen flopped onto his bed as soon as they reached the inn.

"You know Kanda, you're a liar." Allen declared suddenly, making Kanda turn towards him, a scowl on his face.

"What did you call me?" The samurai growled.

"A liar." Allen repeated, "On my first mission, you told me that you wouldn't save me if I ever got into trouble. You just did, so you're a liar."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "Would you prefer it if I just left you to die?"

"No, no. I just find it curious, is all." Allen explained.

"We can't afford to lose you." Kanda said.

"Awwww, you do care!" Allen smiled.

"As an Exorcist." Kanda deadpanned.

"Ah, the famous excuse!" Allen sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Moyashi?" Kanda snarled.

"It means that whenever someone dares to even _suggest_ that you might just care, you throw up your walls and make up some bullshit excuse about the Order needing Exorcists. Why can't you just admit that you care?" Allen said, sitting up and leaning back on his hands.

"Because I don't." Kanda growled.

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Allen insisted, "Why won't you let anyone in?"

"You're an idiot, Moyashi." Kanda said, turning his back on the boy.

"Just tell me why you protected me!" Allen demanded, "Then I'll leave you alone."

Kanda sighed, "Because you're a reckless idiot. You obviously won't protect yourself and everyone else is too caught up in their own lives to do shit, so who else is there?"

Allen smiled and lay back down, waiting until he heard Kanda settle into his own bed to whisper, "Thank you, Kanda."

"Baka Moyashi. I'll always be there to guard you."

 **End.**

 **Tyki075: Yep, that was pretty fucking short, I know. It's not my fault, I have limited space in my notebook and only so many ideas. It's not even 1,000 words. I want to cry right now. IT'S SO SHORT!**

 **Allen: So?**

 **Tyki075: Shut your face! You have no idea! I've never had such a short chapter!**

 **Allen: Calm down! It's just a one-shot.**

 **Tyki075: AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **Allen: CALM DOWN!**

 **Tyki075: I'M A DISAPPOINTMENT!**

 **Allen: Dude, you have two more to type up still!**

 **Tyki075: …Good point, good point. Well, even though it was SHORT AS FUCK, I hope you liked it. Review, fav, follow, SUGGEST WORDS/IDEAS, etc, etc. Squadala!**


	2. Rival

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN.**

 **Tyki075: Hello people! It's hasn't been long at all since I posted this story, but that's only because I had three one-shots written at the time the story was written, after I'm done with the pre-written ones it's probably gonna take a while, just because I suck.**

 **Kanda: She admits it!**

 **Tyki075: You know, I can kill you in one of these, if you want.**

 **Kanda: growls**

 **Tyi075: That's what I thought, now shut the fuck up. I'm actually kinda surprised I have any reviews to answer, but yay! So reviews!**

 **aquavenn: Thank you so much for the words! The only thing is, I might need the definition of some of them (those being** **Kiku-yomenai, Nyani, and dodongos). Also, what do you have in mind for the words orange flamingos and whore. I just want an idea as to what you're looking for, so I can get an idea as to what I should write. I'm not sure if I can do ALL of then, since I do have a lot to do, but I've started Red and have plans for Alma (and sort of Kandina). Just wondering. But thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

 **Vetus199914: Go fuck yourself. That's coming eventually, though I have NO IDEA what to write for it.**

 **Shadow Spears: Of course Kanda cares, he just never admits it (SO I MADE HIM… Inadvertently)! Thanks a lot!**

 **Shatterdoll: Yo (yes, I did just say that, I'm taking a page from Neah's book)! All the Yullen! All of it! I was really in the mood to write some (since I'm taking forever with the Timeless Clown and My Heart Grows Cold Without You). I would LOVE to hear the idea, and you know I don't care about length. I PMed you… I think. And you know wanna do it, you can't lie to yourself. Thanks a lot! Gives me that ideas.**

 **Tyki065: Yep, that's it. Actually, that's not too bad for a day. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed! I really appreciate it! Keep those ideas coming! Thanks again! I hope you like this chapter, I think it's longer! Let us set forth!**

Rival:

If Lavi was certain of anything in life, it was that Allen and Kanda were rivals.

Allen was water, Kanda was oil. Allen was a dog, Kanda was a cat. Allen was white, Kanda was black. Allen was day, Kanda was night. Etcetera, etcetera.

The point was, they hated each other. Lavi was _certain_.

It only furthered to cement his certainty when he walked into the cafeteria and was greeted by yelling.

"It's your fault! You bumped into me!" Kanda was yelling.

"What?! You weren't watching where you were going, too obsessed with how much better you are than everyone else!" Allen retorted.

Lavi had to withhold a laugh when he saw the two. From what he gathered, the two had run into each other, causing food to end up everywhere. Both individuals were covered in an assortment of food, mostly Allen's. Kanda had some soba in his hair, some-was that salsa?- on his cheek, as well as food Lavi couldn't even identify all down his front. Allen had some dark substance coloring his white hair dark brown, the remains of what could have once been a ham sandwich pathetically sliding down his chest, and Lavi didn't even want to question how he got cellary stuck in his _collar_.

" _I_ wasn't paying attention?!" Kanda had continued yelling, "What about you?! Too bust daybreaming about all the food you were going to stuff your face with!"

Allen's hands clenched at his sides, "I don't stuff my face! I _have_ to eat this much to sustain my Innocence!"

"Yeah, that's what I'd say too." Kanda scoffed.

"You're an idiot!" Allen yelled.

"I'm sure as hell smarter than you!"

"Oh yeah?! If you destroy 80 Akuma per hour **(Yep.)** , how long does it take you to destroy 80 Akuma?!"

"… I don't give a fuck!"

"An hour, dumbass! The answer is literally _in_ the question!"

"That question is ridiculous! When the fuck would that ever come in handy?!"

"It doesn't matter! It's common sense!"

"Who the fuck needs common sense?!"

"People who aren't dumbasses!"

"Che, I don't need it."

"HAZAH! HE FINALLY GETS IT! WE MUST CELEBRATE THIS GLORIOUS OCASSION!"

Lavi let out a laugh as that, something he identified as a mistake as two heated gazes were suddenly trained on him.

"Oh, no, don't mind me." Lavi assured quickly.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, Usagi?" Kanda growled.

"Nothing, nothing!" Lavi chuckled nervously, "You know, this, that, your IQ."

Mugen was suddenly drawn, prepared to cut the red rabbit down.

"AH!" Lavi squeaked, bolting out of the cafeteria, "I'm sorry, Yu!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda roared, chasing after his prey, leaving Allen standing alone n the middle of the room, dumbfounded, and covered in food.

XxXxXx Yullen XxXxXx

Lavi stopped running, his hands on his knees as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He was pretty sure that Kanda was no longer following him, now that he thought about it, Kanda's footsteps had ceased about half an hour ago.

Lavi groaned at his own idiocy as he stumbled to the bathroom. He had really needed to use the bathroom for the last… four or so hallways.

As soon as he opened the door, he froze at the sound of voices.

"Why must you insist on being such a jerk?" Lavi recognized Allen's voice (again), but, despite the words, it lacked any malice, only resigned amusement.

"It's not my fault that Usagi's such an idiot." That was definitely Kanda's voice (and words, the asshole), but it was softer than usual.

Lavi peeked around the corner and almost fainted at the sight he was met with.

Kanda and Allen – the same two individuals who he had just seen screaming at each other about who was the bigger idiot – were both in the baths **(NO!)**. Allen was carding his fingers through Kanda's navy blue hair, occasionally rubbing at his scalp. Lavi watched with his jaw on the ground as Kanda basically melted into the teen's touch.

"That's true." Allen nodded.

After a period of silence, Allen spoke again, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay Moyashi." Kanda said, turning around and pulling the boy into an embrace, "I'm sorry as well."

Lavi choked slightly at _Kanda_ apologizing.

Allen smiled, "Love you, Kanda."

Kanda leaned down and kissed the smaller Exorcist before saying, "I love you too, Allen."

At this point, Lavi turned around and walked out, completely forgetting about his bladder, nothing but shock on his face.

Lenalee had been passing by and stopped the Bookman apprentice, "Lavi, are you okay?"

"I've never been so wrong about something in my entire existence." Lavi muttered before continuing on his way.

Lenalee frowned at the red-head's odd behavior. She glanced at the closed bathroom door that Lavi had just come out of. After a couple moments, she just shrugged and walked towards the Science Division."

 **End.**

 **Tyki075: That one was longer! Yay!**

 **Kanda: Oh yeah, good job!**

 **Tyki075: Shut up! I'm actually pretty proud, so no need to rain on my parade!**

 **Kanda: Your parade sucks.**

 **Tyki075: But it's also water-proof BITCH! Anyways, thanks a lot guys, for reading. Fav, follow, review, and PLEASE LEAVE A SUGGESTION! Thank you all! Love you guys! Squadala!**


	3. God

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN**

 **Tyki075: Hello people! How's life? It took me a couple of days to post this for no particular reason other than complete laziness.**

 **Allen: That's nothing new.**

 **Tyki075: No, it's not, is it? I know I should be working on the Bane of the Black Order, or the Timeless Clown, or When Exorcists Meet Demigods, or anything really, but I just needed me some Yullen.**

 **Allen: Timeless Clown is Yullen.**

 **Tyki075: Yes, but not YET.**

 **Allen: That's because you're too lazy to update it to the point of it being Yullen.**

 **Tyki075: I know, I'm a terrible person.**

 **Allen: Yes, you really are.**

 **Tyki075: Whatever! Reviews!**

 **Tsukiko K: Why thank you, I try.**

 **aqyavenn: Um… I doubt I'll get around to doing that. I already have a lot of prompts from you, and other people do get a turn. Plus, I'm not quite sure what you're asking of me. But thanks!**

 **Shatterdoll: I'm just a genius. My sister gives me strange looks all the time. Thanks for the idea! I have no idea when it'll be finished, though. Sometime in the future… Yep!**

 **kittyluv2000: Thank you so much! Poor Lavi! There will be some more of him in the future, obviously.**

 **Shadow Spears: It wasn't a bathtub! It's the weird baths they have at the Order, Hoshino Katsura put a picture of them in the manga. They're all… weird like. But yes, they did, technically make up in the bathtub.**

 **Tyki075: Thank you all for the reviews! I love hearing from you all! And thanks to all the people who favorited and followed as well, I really appreciate it! Remember, submit prompts to me if you want to see a certain one-shot!**

 **Allen: Hurry up!**

 **Tyki075: Shush! Also, I am sad to say (not really) that this chapter is more on the angsty side, so prepare yourself. Just thought you ought to know! And with that, to the chapter! Let us set forth!**

God:

Kanda didn't believe in God, not really, and if God was real then he had abandoned them. But at that moment, Kanda didn't know whether he should be cursing 'God' or praying to Him as he held his Moyashi's pale hand between his own.

Allen had been sent on a solo mission. It was supposed to be simple, get the Innocence, destroy a couple Akuma, and go. A Noah wasn't supposed to show up. Allen wasn't supposed to come home critically injured.

And yet, here he was, lying prone on an infirmary bed, eyes closed, face pale, and hooked up to numerous machines that Kanda couldn't name.

The samurai was a constant watcher at the boy's bedside, protecting hum from any potential dangers that could cause him further harm.

As Kanda was on guard, his mind wandered to the subject of 'God'. He had never really believed in such a deity, or any deity for that matter. What was the point of believe that someone else will save you, when you could do it yourself? Why live in fear of being judged by a 'higher being'? Kanda just didn't see the point.

But right then, he wanted so badly to believe in God. He wanted _something_ to save the saviors. When you're saving lives, who saves yours? Kanda wanted to believe something would help the poor, broken boy on the bed.

But he couldn't. Not when so many innocent people had suffered and died, at the hands of not only the Earl and his minions, but the servants of God themselves on their desperate race for power.

Kanda sighed as he lay his head next to Allen's arm on the bed.

No, Kanda didn't believe in a god, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight, that didn't mean he would give up.

Because he didn't fight for God.

He fought got the strong, beautiful, loyal Moyashi in front of him.

 **End.**

 **Tyki075: God damn, that was shorter than the first one!**

 **Allen: So?**

 **Tyki075: *sigh* You wouldn't understand.**

 **Allen: -_-**

 **Tyki075: So, I hoped you liked it, even if the length was just painful! The next one should be out REALLY soon, since it's already been written! The next word, since I'm so nice, is 'Walking'. Just thought I should tell you. Thank you all so much for reading! Review, fav, follow! Squadala!**


	4. Walking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN.**

 **Tyki075: Hello people! It's only been about an hour or so (maybe) since I posted the last chapter! That is because this one was already written and I'm extremely bored, so I decided to post this now!**

 **Kanda: It better be better than the last one.**

 **Tyki075: Better? I'm not sure. Longer? Yes. But, since the last chapter was only posted however long ago, there are no reviews to answer! It's very sad, I know.**

 **Kanda: Not really.**

 **Tyki075: Kanda, just because you don't like hearing their feedback, doesn't mean** ** _I_** **don't.**

 **Kanda: But they're so annoying!**

 **Tyki075: Kanda, be nice to the readers or I will take Mugen away.**

 **Kanda: Che. You can't.**

 **Tyki075: *holds Mugen up* I still haven't returned it since the last time.**

 **Kanda: Fuck!**

 **Tyki075: Kaannndaaaa.**

 **Kanda: *grumbles* Whatever.**

 **Tyki075: That's what I thought. So, because we don't have any reviews, we can jump right into the chapter! Let us set forth!**

Walking:

Mana didn't love him. Mana loved the person he could become. Mana didn't love Red. Mana loved Neah. Mana didn't love _Allen_.

XxXxXx Yullen XxXxXx

Allen had been acting depressed for a while now and Kanda had noticed (surprisingly), so, when the two went on a mission together, Kanda was more than prepared to slap the answer out of him.

Kanda's chance came when they were searching the town and the finder had gone off to search on her own.

"Moyashi, what's up with you?" Kanda asked bluntly as he stopped walking.

Allen looked up, surprised, "What?"

"You're actually being quiet for once and you have this stupid look on you're face, like you're thinking, but that's stupid, because Moyashi's can't think." Kanda said.

"Wow Kanda, you CAN notice things!" Allen exclaimed.

"That's not an answer." Kanda glared, refusing to be drawn into a fight by the insult.

Allen sighed, "It's not important."

"That's also not an answer." Kanda said.

"Why do you even care?!" Allen asked angrily.

"Because you obviously d." Kanda shrugged.

Allen sighed again, his shoulders slumping, "The Fourteenth is Mana's brother. The only reason he picked me up off the streets is because he knew I would get taken over by Neah. He didn't love _me_."

Kanda frowned, "So?"

Allen looked the samurai in the eyes, his own silver orbs pleading, "How can I keep walking when the one man who cared, the man who told me to walk in the first place, was talking to the thing inside me?!"

"Why does it matter if he was talking to you or not? His point, cliché and naïve as it is, still stands." Kanda said.

Allen sunk to his knees, "It's just- it's getting to be too much; the Fourteenth, the suspicion, the hateful glances, all the death. Every time I get up to walk again, it weighs me down and I fall again."

Kanda sighed and knelt down in front of the broken boy, his back facing him.

"What are you doing?" Allen questioned.

"Get on." Kanda ordered gruffly.

"W-what?!" Allen blanched.

"Get. On. Now." Kanda scowled.

Allen, not wanting to get cut to pieces, scurried onto the samurai's back, hooking his arms around Kanda's neck as the man stood up.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Allen asked quietly.

"If you can't walk for yourself, I'll walk for you."

Allen's eyes widened in shock, then he smiled and rested his head on Kanda's back, finally resting his weary legs.

 **End.**

 **Tyki075: I might have lied, this one could be shorter than the last one… though I doubt it.**

 **Kanda: IT DOESN'T MATTER!**

 **Tyi075: Wow Kanda, rude.**

 **Kanda: Shut the fuck up.**

 **Tyki075: No need to be such an asshole, Kanda-da.**

 **Kanda: SHUT UP!**

 **Tyki075: No thank you! Well guys, thank you all so much for reading! Review, fav, follow, the usual! The next word, by the way, is 'Hatred'. See y'all later! Squadala!**


End file.
